


That Damned Prince

by TwiceAsFrustrating



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Not Beta Read, Phone Sex, Sexting, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27094057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwiceAsFrustrating/pseuds/TwiceAsFrustrating
Summary: You are trying to pay attention in class, but Diavolo is blowing up your D.D.D. and is doing nothing but distracting you.
Relationships: Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Diavolo/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 265





	That Damned Prince

**Author's Note:**

> I tend to see RAD more as a college situation and all the characters are well over the age of 18 (and their demon/angel equivalent). Hence, come and go as you please from the classroom without anyone making a big deal out of it.  
> Please accept this excuse of a smut.

You sat in your seat, busily scribbling down notes as the professor speaks almost endlessly. You don't even know what language half of the words are in, but you still try to write them so you can study and cast the spell for the future exam you know it will appear in. You had just barely managed to pass the last one after Satan drilled the spells and their proper pronunciation into your brain for an entire _month_ beforehand. If not for that, you wouldn't have stood a chance. This time you were determined to learn the spells on your own and prove that you could handle casting magic on your own. All you had to do was concentrate on the lecture and keep up with your notes.

Which is something that would be a lot easier if your D.D.D. would stop going off every goddamn minute. Each time it vibrated you could feel your sanity slowly slipping away. You knew exactly who it was too. Only one person wasn't as busy as you were right now, because they were the only person that wouldn't be in any kind of class at the moment. You were going to kill that prince, especially if you didn't get these notes down correctly.

You try desperately to tune out each vibration of your phone, but the noise is so constant that you swear everyone around you is turning to look at glaring at you all the while. You were going to kill that man, then yourself for all the hardship and embarrassment he was causing you. He knew you were in class, so his determination was nothing short of pure arrogance; thinking you would drop everything to pay attention to him. He must have been really bored to keep trying without any sign you would respond.

You put up with it for a few more minutes, before finally getting the message that causes you to snap. You dig your D.D.D. out of your bag to finally message him back and tell him to stop bothering you while you're trying to learn in the very classes _he_ tells you to take seriously.

As soon as you open the device, you finally see what he has been sending:

> _Barbatos made some exceptional tea today. I wish you were here to try it._
> 
> _I'll ask him to make it again for you next time you visit._
> 
> _Should I tell him to make it for you tonight?_

Was that his way of saying he wanted you to come over after class? What a roundabout way of asking!

You keep reading since you can see there are even more messages further down.

> _My work is keeping me busier than usual._
> 
> _I would like a break from it all for a while._
> 
> _Actually, it is very hard to focus because I have something on my mind._
> 
> _The last time you came over you were in such a hurry to get to class the next day that you left your bra in my office._
> 
> _I just found it._
> 
> _I've never really noticed how pretty they are before._
> 
> _They're almost as pretty as the lady that wears them._

That line was so cheesy. You couldn't believe this man was the prince of the entire Devildom and that he somehow managed to talk you into his bed. You were almost ashamed of yourself.

> _Now I can't work because I'm thinking about the last time you were here._
> 
> _Your tits were so pretty the way they were bouncing as you rode me._
> 
> _The thought of my cock inside of your tight little cunt is making me so hard that I can't even work._
> 
> _You're going to have to make it up to me._
> 
> _Be ready to stay up all night._

Right below that last message is a photo. You could feel your face turn a deep shade of red, and all thoughts of your notes suddenly were gone. He had sent you a picture of his dick, full and hard. The image made your mind go fuzzy, and your legs pressed together instinctively. You didn't wait for him to type something again before replying to him.

> _I'm in class right now. This is very distracting._

His answer comes almost immediately.

> _At least I am not the only one distracted right now then._
> 
> _Do you like what you see?_
> 
> _I'm like this because of you._
> 
> _I'm waiting patiently to strip that uniform off of you and eat you up._
> 
> _I can't stop thinking about your wet pussy taking all of me while you scream my name._
> 
> _I want to bend you over and fill you up over and over until you can't move._
> 
> _Don't tell me I'm the only one?_

You want to curse this man with every fiber of your being. Even more so, because he is actually starting to get to you. He was the one that told you to take your studies seriously, but that apparently didn't mean anything when he was in the mood. He would just message whatever he wanted, even if he knew it was a bad time. For being such a kind, the goodhearted man he really was selfish beyond belief. Did being the prince of an entire realm cause him to be spoiled or something? 

Fuck! Whatever!

You stood up from your seat, pushing everything into your bag and hoping that you could slip out without anyone looking directly at you. They were all too busy focusing on the same lecture you should have been, so that was easy enough. However, you felt like everyone was watching and that they all knew exactly what was about to happen. You just had to pretend that nothing was wrong and you would be fine. Well, as fine as you could be.

You rushed through the hallways, quickly trying to reach the restrooms so you could call your stupid prince and tell him that you had no time for his insane level of thirst. He was going to have to wait for you to finish class like a normal person. That was the thought running through your head as you finally reached the restroom and slipped into one of the stalls, making sure no one else was there at the time.

Without even giving yourself a moment to calm down, you opened Diavolo's contact information and dialed him. 

The phone didn't even have time to ring before he answered, "Hello, lover mine."

You pursed your lips, hoping he could hear your annoyance through the phone, "Stop it. I am in class. You're bothering me."

"You're _bothering_ me too." You wanted to groan at how easily those words came out of his mouth, "Did you walk out?"

"Only because someone was causing my D.D.D. to go off constantly." You snap at him, "It was distracting for more than just me."

There was a brief moment of silence before he spoke again, "You could have just silenced it. Why didn't you?"

 _Because you hadn't thought of that,_ was the first thought that passed through your mind, but that was a lie. You never silenced your D.D.D. because you liked knowing when someone was trying to reach you. You just didn't like when they did it so persistently.

"Did you miss me?" You swear you can hear his grin through the phone.

"Not at all." Yes, but you are not in the mood to spoil him.

"You could have just ignored me. I don't expect you to drop everything for me at any moment." He sure acted like it with the way he kept sending you those messages. You gave a small huff, trying to show your displeasure with him. His response was almost immediate, and it was not the one you expected, "Unless you felt the need to address what I said?"

Did his tone just change or was it just you? You swear his voice just dropped an entire octave and that was not a good sign at all.

"Well, love of mine, did I say something that _bothered_ you?" His voice was suddenly ringing in your ears. It was sweet and powerful and you knew it all too well. It was the same tone he used to whisper sweet nothing to you in bed.

You clench your legs together, feeling just how wet he made you with that voice alone. You needed to leave this situation immediately, or else you weren't going to be able to get away at all.

"I'll call you back once classes are done." You say and quickly try to hang up.

Before you can even reach the button to end the call, "Stay on just a little longer." He demands.

As soon as he does, you know you are not going anywhere. You had been trying to avoid this very thing from the beginning. You needed him to stop so you could think about other things in class besides the heat radiating from your core. But he had just shattered the last of your sanity and you couldn't help but obey whatever he would demand of you. No wonder he was so spoiled. He had the charisma to get away with literally anything he wanted.

"Y-yes." You stammer out, hearing how your own voice shifted into the one that pleaded with him for release and gratification.

You are sure he can hear it just as much as you can.

"Are you alone?" He asks.

"Mhm," is all you can muster. At least you don't think anyone else has come in. Honestly, it is very hard to pay attention to anything but him.

"This love of mine is unreasonable. She doesn't want me to distract her during class, but even thinking about her distracts me from doing my work. It's all her fault for being so beautiful. All I can think of right now is her warm cunt and how perfectly her breasts fit in my hands. I want to shove her onto my bed and fuck her until she can't think of anything but how I stretch her open and fill her up."

As he speaks, you feel how your fingers instinctively slowly push at the band of your panties and bury your hand inside of them. You didn't realize just how much you were dripping until now. This man really was something else.

"I'm not the only one that's in need am I?" He asks, but he already knows the answer. You are so very obviously losing your mind right now, "Tell me what you need, my love."

You lean against the walls of the stall, feeling your legs giving out underneath you before anything has even happened, "I need you..." You mutter out.

"Need me how?"

You can feel how hot your face is growing just thinking about it, "I need you here with me, Dia. I want to ride your cock."

"As much as I would love to help you right now, you're going to have to make do with your fingers." The small gasp that escapes your mouth as you slide them along your damp slit is unmistakable, "My love makes the prettiest sounds when she's enjoying herself. Those pretty sounds that are all for me no matter if she's enjoying my fingers, cock, or tongue. You make it hard not to keep you all day just to listen to you make them."

"Dia..."

"I wish it was my fingers drawing those pretty sounds from you right now. The way your cunt so greedily refuses to let go of any part of me, the way you squeeze every drop of cum from me..." There is a brief moment of silence and you worry that the call dropped. When he comes back however, "Rub yourself and tell me exactly what you want."

You do as he says, withdrawing your fingers from roaming your folds and push them against the firm little bud just above them instead. The sensation causes you to buckle under your own weight, unable to hold yourself up.

"What do you want?" He repeats.

"P-please. Can-n't."

"Tell me, love of mine. I need to hear you say it."

You bite your lip and moan as you continue you rub yourself, feeling your finish quickly approaching, "I want you, Dia. I want you to push your cock into me and fuck me until I can't think or walk anymore. Please, Dia. I want to cum. _Pleaseletmecum_." Your words are starting to slur together and you can't keep your thoughts straight anymore.

"Go ahead, my love. I want you to cum screaming my name, wishing it was me touching you."

You comply with his desires as you feel your body shake, your orgasm being pulled from you with just his words, "Yes, Dia!" 

You sit on your unstable legs, panting into the phone while your sanity catches back up to you. You can't believe you just masturbated in the school bathroom. And the damned prince was the one that had just encouraged it!

You were ready to gut him when he chimed in, "After class, come straight to me. I'll make sure to give you exactly what you want."

Your still partly fuzzy brain could only hum in agreement, thinking of how badly you wanted that too. In fact, you couldn't even remember why you were upset at him in the first place.


End file.
